


Mirror of Darkness

by VampuRuki



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 11:04:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9178756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampuRuki/pseuds/VampuRuki
Summary: When the mirror of time shatters the fate of earth is in jeopardy and its up to sailormoon and her fellow senshi to save it from a pure evil darkness. and with new senshi in the mix can sailormoon win against her own reflection?





	

**Author's Note:**

> I DO NOT own any of sailormoon and her friends, Sailormoon is copyright Naoko Takeuchi. this is only fan based and is purely for amusement and entertainment. characters OC wise have been added they are not part of the Sailormoon world or of Naoko Takeuchi designs 
> 
> Thank you for reading and if you like please feel free to leave feedback

                           Mirror of Darkness

 

By; Ruki Kyu

 

 

                      Chapter 1; Impending Doom

 

     The dark sky poured down on Tokyo city, thunder and lighting rumbled and shook the buildings. The night was full of a dark aura coming in from the western sky. Usagi stood there at her window looking out at the sky she could feel the darkness and it made her uneasy. Luna standing next to her princess looked up at her with a concerned look to her red eyes “Usagi do you feel it to?” she asked her, Usagi turned looking down “I do Luna.. I feel it to. There is something in the air tonight” outside in the rain filled sky a flash of lighting came down hitting down on the top of a large building with a rumble of thunder that shook the ground so hard people near by could feel it. Rei sitting at her fire meditating could see in her mind the darkness and flashes of images of the future yet to come. The fire shown her and image of a young girl, whom she could not see her face, she could see a long black dress similar to the ones worn by the 30th century Usagi and Chibiusa, the girl had black hair and a crown, her hands holding a red gem that glowed brightly, a flash of lighting changed the image of the earth shattering into pieces and of the princess of the moon falling. Rei stood up with a gasp she put her hands to her mouth it scared her, she ran to the phone inside her house and dialed for Usagi’s number.   
Usagi answered the phone in her bedroom to hear Rei speaking “Usagi-chan, I have had a premeditation.. meet me and the girls at my temple tomorrow morning, I believe a new enemy has archived on earth and this may be our toughest battle yet” she spoke. Usagi gasped a little “really? Oh my, yeah I and Luna will be there” she said before the two girls hung up and Usagi sat down on her bed looking down at the floor thinking about the things that where about to happen and what Rei had said to her. She looked to her mirror at herself holding her broach in her hand tightly but for a brief second in the mirror she did not see herself but instead a dark purple haired woman with hair down in front of her face hiding it from her view, and a long staff and dark fuku. Usagi rubbed her eyes then looked again and her reflection was back to normal she blinked and looked at Luna who was staring as well she had seen the same thing. “Usagi did you see that?” she asked the young woman who nodded she was speechless.

In the morning all the girls met at Rei’s temple to discus the images that where seen the night before. After coming up with a plan everyone decided to keep an eye out for anything different in Tokyo city. Usagi holding Momoaru’s hand looked up at him “do you think this will bring Chibiusa back from the 30th century?” she asked him, Momoaru looked down and nodded “I think it might, but if this threat is as bad as we think it is we will need all the help we can get to keep earth safe from harm” he said to her and the other girls. Meanwhile on the other side of the city a dark aura covered the park like a cloud of pure darkness blocking out all light in the park and around it. And just as it devoured the park area, a young girl emerged from the darkened cloud. Her hair a dark purple color, long and pulled up in spiky like buns, and the rest down to her knees, her eyes or a deep blueish purple, with pail skin. Her dress black and sheer flowing around her like a princess on top her head a golden crown, her forehead a dark black star with moons beside it, she walked forward and her dress changed into normal earth clothing the mark on her head disappeared as she spoke to herself “now to find the moon princess” she said as she flicked her hair and started to walk the cloud of darkness disappearing as she walked away from it.

Micharu sat at her desk in her apartment, looking into her mirror but it wasn’t showing her what she wished it to show her, instead all it would show was a dark cloud of smoke she felt an aura that made her very uneasy at the moment. Haruka who was running in the track at the school stopped dead in her tracks the wind blowing “I feel a presences in the air tonight” she said to herself it made Haruka feel the darkness that was coming soon. Back at the apartments Setsuna gazed into her staff from across the room Hotaru sitting beside her both could feel the appending doom to come. This was going to turn into a battle that would shake the tides and change the course of history.

Momoaru walked with Usagi down the street their hands intertwined fingers laced with one another, not knowing what had just come out of the park they where heading to. They had planned to go there on a date and until an enemy showed it’s face they where going to go about their lives as planned. Usagi was just glad to be by Momoaru’s side even if it ment an enemy was coming she knew her powers of love would concur all, and the world would be just fine as long as her heart was willing to fight any impending dangers to come. She looked up to Momoaru’s smiling face as they walked closer to the park, the woman from before passing them both not realizing where she had just come from or whom she was. Entering the park both felt a deep aura coming from the park it seemed to engulf it like a storm. Usagi put her free hand to her chest gripping her broach tightly her heart pounding, she could feel with her other hand Momoaru’s heart was racing as well he could feel the aura as well. They both looked at one another and at that moment from the sky feel a light smacking the earth with a loud bang the energy blowing them back a little Momoaru covering Usagi with his arms to keep her safe from the blast that just fell. Emerging from the smoke and dust a figure stood there the figure was of a woman’s body hair pulled in pigtails the hair blowing in the blasts wind, a long white dress and long pink hair appeared from the dust. Usagi gasped she wasn’t sure of what she was seeing until the smoke disappeared to reveal a teen-aged Chibiusa, from the looks of it. Momoaru held onto Usagi almost afraid of what he was seeing the last time they saw or spoke to Chibiusa she had gone back to the 30th century to finish becoming a good sailor senshi. Stepping forward the pink haired girl spoke “Usagi!” she ran over hugging them both “it’s me Chibiusa!” she smiled at them they both there flabbergasted. Usagi returned the hug “we missed you, but why are you so much older?” she asked her future daughter.

“there is a rift in time and space, Pluto sent me to come help fight it, but she knew I couldn’t do it as I was so she forced time to speed up on me.” she let go of them both “Look Usagi you and Momo chan are in danger, something has ripped open the mirror of the future and come through, and I can tell you its pure evil.” she said making Usagi and Momoaru looked at one another and ponder what their future daughter was telling them. “Pluto told me inside everyone is a darkness. And each person has another side to the mirror, like an evil twin.” she pauses “Momo-chan, Usagi.. Pluto says one has come to this century already, and has already come through the shadows, we must find her she can help us fight the worst of the evil coming here.. she said inside the mirror are other senshi one of them has come through by the name of Sailor Darkstar” Chibiusa looked at them both they both nodded and looked around Usagi spoke “if she came through its possible we pasted her on our way to the park?” she asked looking up at Momoaru, whom nodded at her.  
Meanwhile across town Ami sat at a coffee shop looking out the window with her scanner on scanning each passerby for negative energy, Mako sitting beside her sipping a cup of green tea. Each passerby-er was scanned by the computer and by Mako’s eyesight, but so far nothing was going of. Until the purple haired girl from before that past Usagi and Momoaru earlier walked past the scanner going of a little Ami stood up “that girl there has a great deal of power according to my readings, I am not sure if its evil but the scanner does detect it isn't moon or earth bound energy” as she said that Mako stood and looked at Ami “should we go after her and follow her see what she is up to?” Mako asked Ami. “I think we should, but lets contact the others about it” she said opening her communication and contacting Minako, Rei and Usagi about what they where about to do, all of which agreed with it. They all met up at the arcade where the girl was standing outside of for a while looking at the crowd around the streets. Momoaru went off on his own to do some research and survey the area. Minako panted as she had ran from the clothing store “so whats up?” she asked as she ran into the doors greeted by Rei, Usagi, Mako, Ami, and Chibiusa.. After discussing the things that have gone on through the day they watched and followed the girl for a while before losing her in the crowd outside. After losing her they decided it was getting late and cold out so they each headed home Usagi bringing Chibiusa with her home they both where tired from the days journey.  
The next day Usagi arrived at school sliding into her seat just as the bell rang “phew made it on time!” she exclaimed her classmates looking at the golden haired girl. And just as the teacher walked in behind her the same purple haired girl, the teacher stood by the girl and smiled “Listen up class!” she said loudly to get the class to pay attention. “We have a new student joining us today all the way from Kyoto please be kind.” she looked at to the girl “go on and introduce yourself” the girl stepped forward and bowed to the class “Good morning My name is Mimiko Takashi” she lifted up and smiled “it’s a pleasure to meet you all” she said as the boys in the school where practicality drooling  
END CHAPTER ONE!


End file.
